This invention relates to a rear wheel steering device for motorcycles and more particularly to an improved and simplified arrangement for steering both the front and rear wheels of a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
Most vehicles intended for use on public roads for transportation are designed so that they include one or more steered front wheels and one or more non-steered rear wheels. Motorcycles are typical examples of this type of vehicle wherein there is a steered front wheel and a non-steered driven rear wheel. Although such an arrangement offers the advantage of simplicity, it does not necessarily offer the best handling when rounding curves or changing directions. That is, when turning, the front wheel is steered into the direction of the turn but the rear wheel is still pointed in a direction tending to go straight ahead. This can cause difficulties in handling.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved steering arrangement for vehicles wherein both the front and rear wheels are steered.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a steering mechanism for vehicles that will improve their handling.
It is desirable to insure that the steering relationship between the front and rear wheels is positively controlled. Therefore, it is most desirable to provide a linkage system for interconnecting the front and rear wheel steering mechanisms. Such a linkage system should, however, be capable of accommodating the suspension movement of the rear wheel. In addition, it is normal practice to drive the rear wheel and the mechanism for driving the rear wheel should not interfere with the steering interconnection.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved mechanism for both driving and steering the rear wheel of a vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide an arrangement for mechanically coupling the front and rear wheel steering of a vehicle and for driving the rear wheel without interfering with this coupling.